With These Hands
by Stellaluna.3
Summary: "I also wanted to marry Edward Scissorhands and Jerry Orbach from Law and Order." In which Lorelai discovers that Rory has a Type. A missing scene from "the Long and Winding Road." "Daddy Shark" universe.


**A.N. I know. I **_**know.**_** I should be working on Winding Road. And I am, I promise! But first, another little plot bunny attacked me (It had sharp, pointy teeth!) and wouldn't let me go! I cannot get over that it is now officially Canon that Rory wanted to marry Edward Scissorhands when she was little. Like, that is a GIFT. This is a missing scene from Winding Road, set somewhere in between chapters 2 and 3. Rory is still pregnant.**

Lorelai opened the front door to the Crap Shack and kicked off her heels. "Luuucy! I'm home!" she called out into the house.

"In here!" came the suspiciously squeaky and choked-up voice of her daughter from the living room.

Lorelai heard a swell of music and a ghostly choir of voices in the background, and she felt a sense of foreboding as she went to investigate. There was Rory on the couch, hugely pregnant and sobbing into a pint of Chunky Monkey as she watched a movie. "Aww, Edward Scissorhands!" Lorelai cooed nostalgically. "You used to make us watch this over and over when you were a kid."

"Yeah!" Rory warbled. "I loved this movie!"

"You wanted to _marry_ Edward, remember?" Lorelai snickered, sitting down next to Rory and nudging her with her shoulder.

"He only wanted someone to love him!" she wailed hysterically. "He had such a… a… _beautiful soul_, and they just couldn't see-ee-ee!" Rory dissolved into messy tears and grabbed a handful of tissues from the box next to her. The floor was already littered with the crumpled remains of others. She blew her nose loudly and Lorelai patted her back awkwardly, trying not to laugh.

Lorelai grabbed an extra spoon that was lying on the table (eh, it looked clean) and attempted to steal a bite of her daughter's ice cream while they watched. Rory yanked it away, staring at her mother with wide, indignant eyes, clutching her pint of Ben and Jerry's like Gollum clutching his Precious. "Hey lady, I'm pregnant!" she croaked sulkily. "Go get your own!"

"Ugh, _fine_!" Lorelai huffed, trudging to the kitchen to grab another pint. When she returned, Kim was looking up into Edward's sad eyes and whispering, "Hold me." Edward reached forward hesitantly and then said, "I can't." Rory sobbed even harder.

Lorelai sat back down with her daughter, but as she watched the film unfold, she began to feel an unsettling kind of deja Vu that had nothing to do with having worn out this VHS tape many years before. The angry denizens of Suburbia were chasing Edward back to his castle on the hill when it hit her.

"Oh my G-d," she said. "It all makes sense now!"

Rory sniffed and looked at her askance. "What are you talking about?"

"You don't see it? Come on, you HAVE to see it!"

Rory continued to stare at her, looking confused.

Lorelai sighed in exasperation, and then gestured at the screen with her spoon. "The crazy hair? The black leather? The misunderstood town pariah who can't help _damaging_ everything he touches?"

Rory's eyes had gotten wider and wider as she understood what her mother was saying, and her mouth fell open in shock. "_Mom!"_ she said. It wasn't a great comeback, but it was all she was capable of at the moment.

"I mean, for _years_, I've wondered, 'what did Rory ever see in Jess?' And now I know. He was your childhood crush, personified. And you're Winona Ryder. Although, why he couldn't have just stayed shut away in some castle making ice sculptures..."

"Hey!"

"I mean, making it _snow_, while also staying far, far away… Jess could have made himself really _useful_ for a change."

"You're _mean_!" Rory grumbled, heaving herself off the couch and putting the "throw" in "throw pillow" by pelting her mother with it. "Well, nobody could ever accuse you of being the kindly Avon Lady, could they? No, _you_ had to steal the role of that crazy religious lady that _should_ have been played by_ Mrs. Kim_!"

Lorelai gasped. "Take it back!"

"No!" Rory cried stubbornly. "You deserve it! Thanks for ruining my movie for me."

"Rory!" Lorelai pleaded.

"I'm tired. I'm going to go lay down," Rory snapped, marching to her room and slamming the door behind her.

Lorelai sank back into the couch cushions, pouting. She shoved a large spoonful of ice cream into her mouth and glowered at the screen, where Edward had just been kissed by the beautiful girl and heard the words "I love you" for the very first time. His eyes were shining as he watched her leave him behind.

**So… humor? Hahaha! Yeah, this was supposed to be funny all the way through, but Rory is hormonal and very touchy about Jess right now, so she didn't take it super well! I still hope you enjoyed it, and please tell me so! ;-)**


End file.
